


suppose for a moment that the heart has two heads

by bikeisreal



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: Глубоко, глубже, чем инстинкты альфы, были вещи, которые не стоило знать никому. Так ненатурально, так неправильно. Чарльз бы возненавидел его за это.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [suppose for a moment that the heart has two heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157132) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 



> он же на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/5249617

Когда в холодном океане Эрик почувствовал сильные руки на себе и голос, говорящий внутри его головы, он начал сопротивляться, как он подумал, угрозе от другого альфы.

Позже, рассмотрев поближе так называемого спасителя, он подумал, что ошибся. Этот Чарльз Ксавье (тоже мутант!) оказался ниже и плотнее, со слишком розовыми щеками и красными губами, чтобы быть альфой. Должно быть, инстинкт подвёл его.

К своему стыду, он почувствовал разочарование. Глубоко, глубже, чем инстинкты альфы, были вещи, которые не стоило знать никому.

Когда он согрелся и высох, такой же сухой и тёплый Чарльз вошёл в его каюту без стука. Эрик не успел закрыть дверь и, уловив его запах, напрягся. Запах альфы, исходящий ни от кого другого, кроме как от Чарльза, который смотрел на него. Его ноздри раздувались, ловя запах Эрика.

Эрику мгновенно стало жарко, и не только от инстинктивной агрессии, нарастающей из-за присутствия другого альфы на его территории. Но и от постыдного влечения. Он мог только надеяться, что телепат не влезет в его голову и не узнает его секрет. Эрик боролся с желанием закрыть глаза и вдохнуть его запах, позволяя себе запрещённое удовольствие.

Чарльз пришёл не чтобы драться, хотя Эрик видел, как заблестели его глаза, а кожа порозовела явно не от холода. Он хотел просто поговорить. Пока они говорили, Эрик изо всех сил боролся с желанием наброситься на него, повалить на землю, пометить его своим запахом, укусить его. Так ненатурально, так неправильно. Чарльз бы возненавидел его за это. По какой-то причине ему было важно, что другой альфа думал о нём.

В ближайшие дни они много говорили. Постепенно Эрик привыкал прятать свои желания, но каждую ночь они возвращались снова и снова, он почти чувствовал кожу Чарльза между зубов, почти ощущал его вкус на языке. Он надеялся, предполагал, что Ксавье не знает, потому что будь иначе, он бы уже точно давно перестал говорить с ним, перестал бы контактировать с ним. Чарльз может и был необычным альфой, но Эрик был уверен в том, что он такой один.

Недели шли. Стало привычным хотеть его каждой клеточкой тела и сдерживать себя. Эрик почти привык к постоянному разочарованию. Он никогда не стыдился того, что он мутант или еврей. Он не был против, если покажется Чарльзу раздражающим, и в какой-то мере был рад тому, что их взгляды расходились: это делало споры интересней. Но мысль о том, что он будет отвратителен Чарльзу, когда тот узнает о его влечении к другому альфе, — вот, что держало его язык на замке.

В поместье они взяли в привычку играть в шахматы каждый вечер. Их игры были длинными и интересными. Эрик ценил это время за то, что мог чувствовать его запах, мечтать наброситься на него, и в конце концов он признал, что не меньше этого хочет, чтобы Чарльз повалил его на пол или на спину на кровать, изнасиловал его, оставил на нём свою метку. Ещё более запретное желание, по ему мнению, чем хотеть сделать то же с другим альфой. Хотеть быть взятым, подчинённым. Это табу, но это так восхитительно, что Эрику пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы прийти в себя после таких мыслей, чувствуя, как член напрягается. Он сделал глоток из бокала, наблюдая за тем, как Чарльз хмурится, обдумывая следующий ход.

Телепат поднял голову и взглянул на него.

— Прости, мой друг, но должен сказать тебе, что сегодня ты очень отвлечён, больше, чем обычно.

Эрик замер, держа в руке бокал. Он попытался придать лицу нейтральный вид, в лучшем случае любопытный, сбитый с толку, но никак не покрасневший и возбуждённый. Чарльз не может знать. Чарльз никогда не должен узнать. Неважно, что он говорил о том, что знает всё об Эрике, он, должно быть, преувеличивал.

Чарльз вздохнул:

— Я знал, что ты никогда ничего не скажешь.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — спокойно ответил тот. Сердце бешено колотилось.

— Иди сюда, Эрик, — тихо сказал Чарльз тоном, не подразумевающим неподчинения. — Иди сюда, ко мне.

Эрик поставил бокал и на секунду замешкался. Он не мог смотреть на Чарльза, он смотрел на шахматную доску. Затем безмолвно, со всем достоинством поднялся с места, не спеша направился к Чарльзу и изящно опустился на колени. А затем посмотрел на него, не моргая. Тайны больше не было, и он не должен больше стыдиться. Теперь он собирался вести себя вызывающе.

Чарльз мягко улыбнулся, но глаза его блестели, а щёки порозовели.

— Здесь нечего стыдиться, darling.

Но когда он провёл рукой по волосам Эрика, и тот содрогнулся, борясь с возбуждением, смешанным с, конечно же, стыдом. Эрик дёрнул головой, закрыв глаза.

Чарльз цокнул языком.

— Эрик, посмотри на меня, — он осторожно, но крепко потянул его за волосы на макушке, и ощущения приятно отдались в паху.

— Всё нормально, — сказал Чарльз.

Эрик мотнул головой, частично потому что снова хотел почувствовать, как Чарльз тянет его за волосы.

— Нет, не нормально.

— С каким пор тебе не плевать, что другие думают о нормальности? — спросил Чарльз. Он снова погладил его, оставив руку на его шее под линией волос и над воротом водолазки. — Эти рубашки, — задумчиво произнёс он, — такое издевательство. Знал бы ты, как много раз я представлял, как оттягиваю твой воротник и кусаю твою кожу. Один раз ты надел поло, и я чуть не сошёл с ума.

Эрик не сразу вспомнил, как говорить.

— Ты… Чарльз, я альфа, — наконец сказал он, содрогаясь.

— Да, — просто ответил Чарльз, — также, как и я. И ты хочешь сделать то же самое со мной.

— Нет, это так не работает, — собственные слова для Эрика звучали глупо.

Чарльз наклонил голову, и Эрик ощутил его удивление тем, что он сдерживал себя всё время, Чарльз ждал, когда он примет это. До этого дня.

— А имеет ли это значение? Я знаю, ты думал, что будешь противен мне. Но что, если нет?

Рука на его шее была такой тёплой…

Он смотрел на Чарльза, казалось, часами, пока не решился притянуть его за шею на пол, на себя.

Поцелуи Чарльза глубокие, почти грубые. Он целовал подбородок Эрика, ставил засосы на его шее. Ему не должно это нравиться, но тело было совершенно не против: он стонал, выгибался, почти извивался, ища большего.

Зубы Чарльза оставляли следы, которые не смогла закрыть ни одна водолазка и куртка: люди будут видеть, люди будут знать. Стояк был болезненным, Эрик отчаянно пытался тереться о бёдра Чарльза. Невысокий, но коренастый, его веса хватало, чтобы придавить более высокого альфу к полу.

Неизбежной развязкой таких действий для Эрика сулило кончить прямо в штаны, как какому-нибудь озабоченному альфе-тинэйджеру, ещё до того, как они разденутся. Но это было бы гораздо лучше, потому что это Чарльз, его запах вокруг, его вкус на его языке, его мысли в его голове, его желание, независимо от того, что подумают другие.

Он притянул Чарльза к себе так близко, как только мог, и услышал его мысли: «наконец-то, наконец ты мой», повторяющиеся снова и снова словно молитва, кусал мягкую кожу его шеи, на что в ответ слышал громкий вдох и откидывал голову в ответ за учащающиеся движения. Пот усиливал запах, и Эрик кончил, утыкаясь в чужую шею, наполняя органы чувств сильным, опьяняющим запахом альфы, который нравился ему вопреки инстинктам. Его бёдра мелко дрожали, также, как и бёдра Чарльза, когда они двигались навстречу друг другу, их оргазмы смешивались в один.

Тяжело дыша, растрёпанный Чарльз перекатился на бок и притянул Эрика к себе, наконец имея возможность обнять его под удобным углом, дышал ему в шею, тихо мыча. Чувствуя поцелуи на шее, Эрик даже не замечал липкой лужи у себя в штанах.

Он прикрыл глаза, когда Чарльз зашептал:

— Хочу тебя в своей кровати. Раздеть тебя, кусать тебя, метить, трахать тебя, я заставлю тебя кончить на моём члене, — член Эрика дёрнулся от одних только слов, и он рвано вдохнул. — А затем ты будешь делать со мной всё то же самое, пока не выдохнешься. Всё, чего ты хочешь, Эрик.

— Да. Да, Чарльз, — прохрипел Эрик, вздрогнул и закрыл глаза. Когда они придут в себя, то отправятся в кровать Чарльза.

Всё, чего он хочет, определенно. Чарльз — это всё, чего он хочет. Но Эрик знает, что это не может продлиться долго. Он не может остаться с ним, он всё ещё на миссии. Но сегодня, хотя бы на одну ночь, он представит, что Чарльз его, а он — Чарльза, кто бы что ни говорил и что бы ни случилось.


End file.
